The invention generally relates to a copying apparatus for producing combined copies, more particularly for producing copies of an original into which an information from an external information source is included to generate combined copies.
Conventional copying machines for producing combined copies from an original and an external information source comprise, in addition to the imaging optics for projecting an image of the original onto a photo-sensitive member, a reproduction device which may be formed as a Laser scanner or optic imaging apparatus. A mechanical masking arrangement is provided for at least partially masking an original laid on an original supporting platen. The reproduction arrangement forms an image on the masked portion. This prior art device is complex in production and in operation, as an additional masking mechanism is required and the desired combination may only be achieved in case the adjustment of the masking members is made correctly.